


Now and Tomorrow

by Lara_2111



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feelings, Love, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:49:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lara_2111/pseuds/Lara_2111
Summary: Alternative ending of the episode where May goes away. 
Inspired by a Chris Young song: Tomorrow.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first fan fiction. English is not my first language so sorry for any mistake you may find in here.
> 
> Obviously I don't own any character of AoS.

She was walking in the corridor just about to step outside. She was going slowly much more that normally. Melinda May was a quiet person in everything she did. Se could move unnoticed practically everywhere and that was just what she was trying to do but something didn't go in the right way. Someone noticed her this time.

  * Melinda stop!
  * Coulson..- she whispered.
  * don’t go… I’m sorry for what I said ok? I was frustrated and angry but there weren’t reason to yell at you like that.



She was shocked. Hearing those words for her was like air for her heart. But she couldn’t stay here, she had completed her mission, she had saved him, and now the next thing would have been love him and she couldn’t do that. She didn’t know how to love anymore, not a good person like him, not someone that special, not her Phil. So she said the most difficult words in her life. 

  * No, It’s not true.. You were right, You don’t need me here, not anymore, not for a lot of time already. You have Skye and a lot of good agents that will follow you wherever you will go, and … you can have Audrey now if you want. 



She turn on her heels and start walking away. Tears were starting to form in her eyes. Why was so difficult even after all those years? But she already knew why. She loved him and still does. But she made a choice all those years ago, to let him free, to free him from her. She was too broken after Bahrain. So that night she woke up and free her from his hug when he was sleeping and went away forever knowing that she couldn’t have his love anymore. Now nothing was change. It was the same all over again.

 

  * Mel, stop please, just a moment. 
  * I can’t Phil, I’m so sorry.



Tears were free to fall now while she was going to the door and she was sure that he wouldn’t dare to stop her. She didn’t matter that much for him anymore. He was gone on with his life after Bahrain, not immediately but gradually yes and after some years Audrey appeared and she was happy for him. But then she felt something in her arm. She looked at it and she saw his hand. He turned her around facing him now.  

 

  * tomorrow I’m gonna leave here, I’m gonna let you go and walk away, like every day I said I would… And tomorrow I’m gonna listen to that voice of reason inside my head telling me that we’re not good.. But..



She struggle in his block but she couldn’t free herself without hurting him so after a while he kept talking.

 

  * But tonight I gonna give it one last time… rock you strong in these arms of mine..Forget all the regrets that are bound to follow.. 



She couldn’t stand to listen to that. No no no he don’t mean it. He is in love with somebody else, he can’t keep being stuck with her. 

 

  * We are not good for each other… I’m not good enough for you Phil…



She whispered those words hoping that he wouldn’t catch the last part of it. 

But he did not hesitate, he keep looking at her, looking in those beautiful eyes that for one time weren’t blank but full of emotions, ready to be read by him. And he saw what he was searching for and after a long deep breath he started talking again, carefully choosing all words one by one trying not to scare her. 

 

  * perhaps we are like fire and gasoline and you are right and maybe, just maybe I’m not good for you, you are not good for me… we only bring each other tears and sorrow..But tonight I don’t give a dam at all those things..Tonight I’m gonna love you like there’s no tomorrow...tomorrow I’m gonna leave here, I’m gonna let you go and walk away, like every day I said I would. But not tonight.



 

And with that he kissed her.

 


End file.
